Arcane Magic
Arcane magic is the largest group of magic. It is what is commonly thought of when it comes to magic. Arcane is also an incredibly varied class, with every school of magic taking advantage of a different property of the universe. Most forms of magic require a combination of these. Alchemy is often combined with transcription for general alchemy. Ice magic requires a combination of evocation to freeze the ice, and conjuration to shape it. The Schools of Magic Evocation Evocation is the school of magic that manipulates and creates energy. Fire, electricity, light, all is here. Whether it seems like something is being created from nothing, evocation is being used. Evocation is the second most mana intensive school of magic, so evocation cannot be sustained for too long. Transmutation Transmutation is the school of magic that deals with the principle of equivalent exchange. As long as two things are made of the same things, they can be converted to each other. One of the flaws with transmutation is that it cannot be rushed. If one were to convert something too quick, they will have rune scars on them and look low quality. If one rushes converting elements, then it will not be consistent all the way through. Illusion Illusionary magic is the school of magic that is more mysterious. It does not bend light, sound or any of that. Instead, it hijacks someone's perception of reality, causing them to see, hear, smell, and feel things that are not real. Divination Divination is a magical school that seeks to enhance one’s own perception of the world. Basic divination is needed for all magic, but it can be upgraded further to reveal an object’s composition, what arcane is where and what it’s doing, and strangely, the ability to glimpse into the future. Abjuration Abjuration is the school of magic that deals with pure arcane essence. It is primarily seen in creating arcane essences for various forms of magic. Essences are pure arcane energy with a touch of an element, such as frost essence is supercharged ice magic. Abjuration can also summon arcane-based tools, such as magic swords, ropes, and barriers. Conjuration Conjuration is a simple school of magic. It is merely moving things. They can lift boulders, blow gusts of wind, shape ice, and wave water. The more advanced methods involve teleportation and banishment. Enchanting Enchanting is the school of writing runes. It alters the natural properties of materials in favor of what the runes specify. Basic transcription involves changing colors and making something lighter. Advanced transcription involves very complex machinery, gravity manipulation, and curses. The Classes of Magic Magic is very diverse. All schools of magic can be applied to a different field of magic. The schools of magic are merely the applications that the fields of magic can have. Some fields may lean on certain forms of magic more than others, but all fields can use some form of every schooling. Here are some common forms of magic. Pyromancy The art of wielding fire to one’s advantage. Pyromancy involves mostly evocation as fire is an energy that must be obtained. ○ Evocation - The most basic use of fire is summoning fire from the energy around. One can summon fireballs, flaming whirlwinds, eruptions from the ground, explosions, waves of fire, and lightning the ground on fire. The more fire is summoned, the more arcane energy is used. As evocation takes the most energy other than abjuration, this basic form of pyromancy is also costly, and cannot be sustained for too long. ○ Transmutation - Fire can be changed to an alchemical fire, which is a custom-made fire. These fires can take whatever other than carbon as a source of fuel. This can cause rocks to burn. ○ Illusion - Fire can cause burning sensations throughout someone's body, resulting in debilitating pain. ○ Divination - Cyromancers often use divination to tell how much water is around them, as well as how cold something is. ○ Abjuration - Pyromancers usually don’t use abjuration because turning fire into fire essence doesn’t have much benefit, but since fire essence is a much more concentrated yet costly form of fire, it is a resource available to them. ○ Conjuration - Pyromancers can move fire off of something that is burning, putting out the fire. They can essentially move fire around, condense it, and put it out. This is a very mana-light tactic, so pyromancers, whenever they get the chance, will want to move fire rather than create it. ○ Enchanting - Pyromancers can etch fire runes into objects to make it a source of fire, or create a preset of alchemical fire. Powering these runes is less costly than evocation, but more costly than conjuration. Cyromancy The art of creating and moving ice around. Cyromancy is often used to manipulate the surroundings of the caster. It may also be used to freeze opponents in place, walk on water, make the ground slippery, create shortcuts to hard to reach places, and much more. ○ Evocation - The way evocation is used in cyromancy is to take heat away from water. It cannot create ice, as matter cannot be created outside of celestial magic. It is only used to make things colder. If water is not present, then cyromancy. ○ Transmutation - Water can often be made by converting air into water, pulling water out of a material, or with a legendary philosopher’s stone, turn anything into water. It is the prime method of obtaining water for an ice mage. ○ Illusion - Cyromancy can be used to induce perceived shock in somebody from turning extremely cold. It can also make them perceive that they are trapped in ice. Outside of this, not much is done with illusion magic. That isn’t Cyromancy’s specialty. ○ Abjuration - Cyromancers can convert arcane essence into frost essence, making normal abjuration abilities be extremely cold, but more brittle. Frost essence can also be used as a powerful alternative to snow, freezing whatever is in its path and having a high destructive power. This is where frostbolts come from. VERY costly. ○ Conjuration - Cyromancers thrive with conjuration. They constantly freely shift ice around them to form whatever environment they wish. They can move ice to encase someone, make an entire environment frigid. They can even make complex and grand structures. ○ Enchanting - Cyromancers can etch runes onto objects to freeze whatever they touch, make them blow frigid air everywhere, generate frost essence shielding, and all sorts of things. General Alchemy The art of conversion. This is what all alchemists thrive on. While it may seen it only uses transmutation magic, it actually uses a lot more. General alchemy is used to convert objects to and from each other, form new utilities, merge what should not be merged, and many other things. Alchemists usually carry with them a lot of runes due to the complexity of their abilities, and the variety of runes they must memorize. ○ Evocation - Alchemists can summon basic energies for what they need. They can summon fire, electricity, light, heat, cold, whatever is needed to make their contraptions. But these are usually not learned to a degree to make them battle-worthy. ○ Transmutation - Alchemists use transmutation for literally everything. They often have rune circles to help with transitioning. On basic levels, they can cause pockets of air to burst, condense and extract water from objects, convert dirt to rock, and shape basic things. Moderate users can start to transmute metals into their closer neighbors, create potions with many effects, and amalgamating basic objects. Advanced users can even hybridize living beings. ○ Illusion - Alchemists can use illusions for placebos. ○ Abjuration - Alchemists use abjuration to create many different essences. Frost essence, fire essence, arcane essence, any essence you can think of. They can use these essences to add a kick to whatever they are making, power the device a special and customizable way, or just create essences for others to use. ○ Conjuration - Alchemists do not use conjuration much. ○ Enchanting - Alchemists constantly use runes to enchant their devices and creations. Really, the applications are limitless, so it would be up to the alchemist’s imagination. Chronomancy An extremely powerful, but extremely costly and dangerous field of magic. Chronomancy alters the flow of time, never breaking it. This means they cannot time travel. Chronomancy takes so much arcane energy that it can rip somebody’s being apart and shatter them throughout time. For this reason, chronomancy is rarely ever picked up by magicians. But some simply cannot resist the allure of its power. ○ Evocation - Chronomancers cannot possibly convert time. ○ Transmutation - Chronomancy does not involve any transmutation. ○ Illusion - Chronomancers can alter somebody’s perception of time, making it speed up, slow down, or stop all together. This is the safest ability they have, and the one used the most often. ○ Divination - Chronomancers can tell the time! ○ Abjuration - Chronomancers can infuse arcane energy with time energy, creating some wonky time essence. This essence interacts with the world in strange ways. It can make the flow of time dramatically speed up for an object, it can freeze it, or it can slow it down. It can also serve as a shield that freezes whatever it touches in time, making it practically invulnerable. This use of chronomancy is the most dangerous, and keeping up any sustained time essence will harm the caster and drain their mana. ○ Conjuration - Chronomancers can move the time in their area slower or faster, or stop it completely. They can also reverse the flow of time. ○ Enchanting - Chronomancy runes use a lot of mana to stay active, and can usually only do basic things. Arcane Fury A powerful, volatile, destructive form of magic that is considered barbaric by most mages. It is essentially supercharging spells with pure arcane essence. These supercharged spells are volatile and destructive, making it a great tool for offense. Yet it is also dangerous due to the fact that pulling too much can rip apart a person’s body. Arcane mages often carry spare stores of arcane energy as their soul does not have a large enough mana pool to fuel their power. ○ Evocation - Arcane mages pull obscene amounts of pure arcane energy from the environment around them, forming volatile arcane essence. This essence can be blasted at someone for high explosive power, sent as overwhelming missiles towards somebody for heavy pressure, and surprisingly, pull the mana out from somebody for fuel on rare occasions. ○ Transmutation - Arcane mages usually do not use transmutation, as the power behind any spell they have would instantly grow out of control. ○ Divination - Arcane mages can usually see how much spare arcane energy is in the environment at the moment, and how much an object may contain. ○ Abjuration - Arcane mages are nearly exclusively abjuration mages. Their entire class of spells revolves around abjuration’s use of pure arcane essence. They also use abjuration to form arcane energy into barriers and occasionally melee weapons. They also make objects out of arcane energy, such as ropes, obstacles, and other hazards. ○ Conjuration - Arcane mages do not use conjuration much, except when they are blasting arcane magic to other places. ○ Enchanting - Arcane mages often have enchanting accompany them as their specialty allows them to supercharge runes. Have a sword with a fire rune? An arcane mage can supercharge that rune so that the sword can generate pure fire essence.'' ''